1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal controlling an image output on a display unit and a function thereof by tilting or moving the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. However, the mobile terminal is small in size and thus it is cumbersome to operate the several different functions on the mobile terminal.